


perhaps

by cyandlne



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen, there's implied huscal bc its me so what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Malik Caesars expected to hear this late at night was a soft knock at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perhaps

The last thing Malik Caesars expected to hear this late at night was a soft knock at his door.

"Yes?" He called quietly, not quite convinced someone was actually there. But sure enough, he saw the handle turn, and a boy in blue pajamas and smudged glasses, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet, came in and pushed the door closed behind him. "Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise." Hubert glanced up at him, eyelids low and brow furrowed. "What can I do for you?" The captain continued, shifting his tone to a less sarcastic one.

 

"I..." Hubert answered, tugging at his collar and avoiding all eye contact. "I came for...for advice."

 

"Has the issue kept you up?" Malik asked, finally looking at him. His eyes were tired, his posture not quite slumped but certainly less alert than it normally was. His hair was also a little disheveled. "Come, sit." Malik patted the spot on the bed next to him.

 

"You could say that," Hubert sighed, and sat next to Malik. The weight on the bed barely even shifted. 

 

"So, spill." Malik sat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands falling carelessly by his shins. He looked straight ahead, as he didn't want to make this any more awkward than it had to be. "I must admit, to think you'd come to me for advice -"

 

"Oh, that's right." Hubert shifted his weight to begin standing. "This was a mistake, thanks for reminding me."

 

"Easy," Malik said, grabbing his wrist and guiding him back down. "I was just going to say that I was honored. It's not often you come to seek guidance, and certainly not from me."

 

"I fear this is an issue you have the most experience with, so I had no other choices." Hubert looked into his lap.

 

"What's eating at you?"Malik asked, in a more gentle tone.

 

Hubert simply cleared his throat. Malik waited.

 

"Uh, let's see, how to put this tactfully..." Hubert cleared his throat again. "Uh, how does one know when he or she is in love?"

 

Malik's eyes widened. This was the cause of his problems? The little boy had finally fallen?

 

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "There is no one answer to this question, you know."

 

"I would have figured as much," Hubert sighed. "But still, it never hurts to ask."

 

"The best response I can give you is that you just know. There's a certain way you feel when you're with them or watching them or thinking of them, and it's unlike any other sensation you've felt."

 

"Great," Hubert smiled and chuckled nervously. "Consider me head over heels, then."

 

"That bad, huh?" Malik smiled again. Hubert nodded, frowning. "Let me offer you some advice, then. You have to tell her.”

 

He already had a pretty good idea of who the lucky lady might be, so he figured he’d just give advice as if they both knew.

 

"What?!" Hubert gasped, and was reminded to be quiet. "No, absolutely not."

 

"Yes. You must."

 

"I am almost convinced she does not reciprocate these feelings," Hubert announced, adjusting his glasses. "The last thing I'd want to do would be to jeopardize her friendship."

 

"Ah, wouldn't want to make things awkward, then?" Malik took a deep breath. "I take it she's someone you see quite often."

 

"Uh..." Hubert tugged at his collar, and Malik dropped the subject. 

 

"Listen, Hubert. I don't care how awkward it may be to say it, or how awkward you both may feel afterward." Malik put an arm on Hubert's shoulder. "You need to tell her. You never know which time you see her will be the last, and you'd die a sorrowful and regretful man if she didn't know before she passed."

 

"I take it you're speaking from experience," Hubert said, still trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation.

 

"Precisely. I've lead a devious and miserable life up until lately, and I can say without doubt that when I die, my biggest regret will be not telling that woman how I felt."

 

"B-But can't I at least wait? Telling her now would make it harder for us to complete our task...um...that is to say, being with her at certain times...when we are traveling -"

 

"Say no more." Malik held up a hand. "You've already told me she's sound asleep in the room across the hall."

 

"Damn you, Malik." Hubert managed to force out a smile. Bingo. 

 

"It's not Sophie," Malik said with a clear conviction. "And something tells me Cheria is off limits. So that leaves..."

 

"Stop. Just...stop." Hubert's face hid in his hands, and the tips of his ears were red. Bingo.

 

"Hey, she's a good kid." Malik chucked to himself. 

 

"Maybe to you, but have you forgotten that I loathed her with every fiber of my being only a few months ago?"

 

"Things change." Malik shrugged. "You've grown to see what a good person she can be. That's always a step in the right direction."

 

"But...it's just...these feelings are beginning to get in the way of what's necessary, and - "

 

"Just tell her, Hubert! You'll feel better once you do, and she's not going to tease you for it. Trust me on this." Malik patted his shoulder.

 

"...I suppose you're right. But I don't know if I can."

 

"This is going to completely contradict what I just told you, but take all the time you need."

 

"Huh?" Hubert looked up at him. "What about how any moment with her could be the last and -"

 

"Listen. You're both smart, and strong, and neither of you seem like you're planning to do anything like what Lorelia did. Just...do it when it feels right to. You'll feel much better when you do."

 

Hubert stood quickly. “Perhaps.” He walked toward the door, then stopped as he opened it. “Thank you,” He said quietly, not turning to look at him.

 

“Anytime, kid.”

 

“Perhaps…” Hubert whispered to himself as he closed the door quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made to explore the father/son relationship Hubert and Malik didn't really have! It takes place near the end of the main arc.


End file.
